gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven McNight
:He can only guess that Raven was wedged into two worlds that won’t let her fit in, therefore defiance, is her only means of self-expression, while her true identity is suspended somewhere in limbo. Is it any wonder she’s so pessimistic. Paroux]], saw instant potential in the young lady and accepted her into the clan. From then on, Paroux uprooted her middle name, Raven, and the name Eloise was discarded. The Feral During Raven’s “rebirth” into Feral society, like the others, Raven went through intensive physical training, often subjected to hand to hand combat by the more experienced members, resulting in ritual thrashings. After some time of being subjected by the other members, in defiance, Raven lost her temper and started to fight back, nearly bludgeoning a member to near-death. After the skirmish, Poroux intervened by relocating Raven to another clan, hoping that Raven’s “skills” would be better suited for weapon assembly and reconnaissance work. Before the incidents of Snowblind, Raven spent over five years out in the wilderness outside of Port Farrall, where she spent most of the time hacking into the Jacinto mainframe, stealing weapons and supplies. Raven became so efficient at her job, Paroux kept her out on the field, postponing her breeding obligations. But as the Locust/Human war escalated, humanity became desperate and made decisions that would effect all on Sera. Shortly after the Lightmass offensive, the Locusts began to spread into Feral territory, resulting in clashes with casualties on both ends. After the sinking of Jacinto, Raven’s clan, the “Daughters Of Anetha,” was decimated by an alleged Locust attack, killing nearly all of the women and children. Raven didn't know of her clan’s destruction until she met up with the remnants. The renegade Feral was later met with several Gear squadrons, scouting nearby. Being one of a few who could speak the Tyran language fluently, Raven became the interpreter for the Feral and was relocated to Fort Block to address needs for the surviving Feral children. Snowblind :"Do you really think Chairman Prescott is in all of this for the sake of "saving humanity?" (Snowblind, Chapter 12) :- Raven, questioning the Chairman's true intentions about the war. Being the only, reliable, linguist at the time, Raven grudgingly volunteers to escort the squads, Sigma One and Gamma Four through the terrain, outside of Port Farrall in hopes to annihilate the Locust threat that has decimated her clans, and search for Stranded insurgencies that were threatening surrounding COG outposts. The mission took an immediate detour when the King Raven carrying Sigma One and Raven McNight, went down. Too far out to hike towards the drop zone before an oncoming blizzard, Raven had to relocate the Gears to Hurl Dam in hopes to make radio contact to command and protect them from the blistering cold. Shortly after their stay at Hurl Dam, Sigma proceeds to their new objective as Raven guides them to find a Stranded colony near the lake. During their trek, they discover that the camp is actually the primary staging area for a Stranded militia. Shortly after they discover what is left of Gamma Four, Raven uncovers that former, disgruntled Gears are leading the Stranded militia. Forced to have to take a detour to prevent the militia from uncovering them, Raven leads Sigma to several locations while dodging Locust outposts. During their long trek, Raven had to intervene for the Gears when they came across an unknown Feral camp nearby. To keep the peace and atone for Raven’s alliance with the Gears, she uses the rookie, Sven, to be mated with a breeder and gives the matriarch, Tamar, information about the COG’s future plans to save Cole and Baird. Following the events, Raven gets into a spat with Baird for the sake of keeping information from him to avoid complications between them and the Feral. Biting her tongue, with Cole's intervention, Raven drops the argument, to do her job and steer the Gears from potential harm. After leaving the camp, Raven comes to realize that they were betrayed and ends up taking them on another detour to throw off whoever was following them at the time. After another day of wandering the wilderness, Sigma finds refuge with some nomad prospectors, but the militia discovered their whereabouts. As a result, Raven felt she had little choice but to serve as a decoy and is eventually captured by Morose and his men, allowing Sigma, and Delilah, the prospector’s daughter, to escape to Fort Block. However, in the process of being captured, Raven is caught in a bear trap, consequently breaking her leg. Believing that Sigma would return to Fort Block, just as she instructed them to do in her journal, Raven attempts to fight off Morose’s mind games. In the process, he picks at her psyche, getting her to reveal details concerning Sigma and their quest, while revealing to her the truth concerning the Feral, and alleged, dirty little secrets that the COG has since swept under the rug concerning the past interactions with the Feral. Despite Morose’ mind games, Raven manages to ward off his advances, but is distraught when she confronts the Feral mole, and is caught off guard when Hagar reveals Raven’s biological mother as the ruthless, Matriarch, Tamar. In a last attempt to get into Raven’s head, Morose ups the ante by subjecting Raven to psychological anguish, nearly breaking her before Sigma manages to sneak into the compound, grab Raven, and escape with her in a working APC. Afterwards, Raven is in shock after her traumatic captivity, so much that Baird had to have her sedated to calm her down. Later, they are picked up by Epsilon and Delta, whom were following a radio signal that Baird transmitted from the APC. As soon as Sigma is brought back to Fort Block, all of them, including Raven, are taken to the infirmary. Within a few weeks, Raven is transferred to Vectus Island, along with the other hospital patients, but is put under watch by Colonel Hoffman. Shortly after recovery, Raven is reassigned by Paroux to work for the COG to assist in establishing relations and communications between the COG and the Feral. Raven is then relocated to the town called Retreat, which resides next to a Feral “reservation.” It is there, Raven uses her programming and computer mechanics skills to establish a network between the new COG base and the reservation. Song of Sirens :“...as radically demented and insane that bastard Morose was, he was right all along...this idea of salvaging and rebuilding humanity under Chairman Prescott’s so-called “treaty” is a sick joke he uses to unilaterally unite us all under one flag. :(Madame Feral, Eloise “Raven” McNight, concerning the Vectus Unification and Amnesty Act) Please Note: Will contain spoilers for Songs of Sirens. After careful deliberation, Colonel Hoffman thought it would serve Feral diplomacy if Eloise Raven McNight served as a "Feral Consulate" to the other nations/factions that reside on Vectus Island. This puts her breeding obligations on hiatus for the time being while the Feral establish their reproduction orthodox to aid the COG in rebuilding humanity. However, for unknown reasons, communications between the Vectus Naval Base and Retreat began to go on the fritz, consequently redirecting Raven’s efforts into trying to fix the problem. In the meantime, the COG sets up a meeting with Pelruans’ commander, Trescu, to address recent terrorist attacks that resulted in several ships, including a kelp trawler, being blown up out at sea. As a result, Raven hesitantly goes to Vectus Naval Base to attend a diplomatic meeting with Prescott and his open truce to the people of Pelruan. Unfortunately, COG civilians and Stranded alike, rally up at every base entrance to protest Prescott’s terms with the Gorasni, consequently blacking all entrances into the Vectus Naval base, and therefore forcing Raven and her chauffeur, Sergeant Lucius Jacquin, to have to enter base on foot into the East Gate. In the event of trying to get through a tight pack crowd that was impeding the East gate entrance, Raven and Lucius nearly come into contact with a suicide bomber, whom detonated himself, killing multiple civilians and one of their escort Gears. Although both Lucius and Raven come out of incident in one piece, Raven is immediately taken to Vectus hospital to address both her physical, as well as her mental state. It is then that Colonel Hoffman temporarily relieves Raven of her diplomatic duties and instead, reassigns her to address the faulty internet connection between base and Retreat, under the surveillance of her newly assigned “chaperone,” and current base technician, Corporal Damon Baird; all the while subjecting Raven to routine psyche evaluations once a week in the wake of the aftermath. Annoyed with having to visit a psychiatrist as well as being assigned to work with Baird, Raven grudgingly assumes the job in hopes that her breeding obligations would continue to be on hiatus. However, before Raven could even run a diagnostic on the mainframe, Raven, Baird, and Private Farlene are caught in the path of a another bomb, triggered when the unsuspecting Private Farlene opened a door to one of the COG’s storage warehouse, consequently killing Farlene and injuring both Raven and Baird. ''-In progress-'' Personality & Traits "Just because a man has a big gun, doesn't necessarily improve his aim..." Raven is a person of contrast in a world very gray. She has a distinct sense of right and wrong, often displaying defiance when situations call otherwise. For the most part, Raven lacks trust and confidence with authorities, especially the COG, consequently resulting in clashes with Gear officers during the Feral and COG "alliance." To break Raven from years of seclusion, Paroux assigns Raven to help guide two Gear squadrons in Glacier Valley to track and eliminate the Locust and Stranded threat. Resourceful, witty and sharp-tongued, Raven can often dominate a conversation while being objective and rhetorical at the same time. It is this ability that Paroux uses to help with the COG and Feral alliance. Being focused and impartial, Raven can tolerate almost anyone when it serves a purpose, but can also be equally spiteful. She believes that she is capable of being more resourceful than just another means for the sake of procreation, but fears that is the only use the COG will ever see her to be. Despite proving her skills time and time again, it is apparent that the COG, or the Feral for that matter, is not going to let a perfectly fertile womb go to waste. For the most part, Raven is competent on the battlefield but prefers stealth to charging in. With her armor being light, she can move from one place to another quickly and quietly, but it is because of this same reason, she cannot tolerate alot of contact like a Gear can, who's armor is much more durable. Being petite-framed, and resilient, Raven can get into places that an average soldier could not, which compliments her ability to infiltrate without being noticed, however, she is just as equally vulnerable, otherwise. Notable Quotes :"Are we seriously having this conversation right now?" :- Griping at Sigma squad for wanting to converse about something that had little relevance to their mission. :"Well, ever since you eggheads dropped Jacinto into the abyss, the Locusts have scattered all over this area. They don't stay in one spot for too long!" :- Barking at Baird during a skirmish with the Locusts when he questions her about the Locust outpost near Hurl Dam. :"Keep frowning Sergeant, and I might be halfway tempted to slap you in the back to see if you'll stay that way," :- Teasing Marcus Fenix about his usual facial expression (Songs of Sirens). :"I hate to bust your ego, but just because a guy has some funky characteristics doesn't necessarily mean he's packing," :- Answering Cole's question if "size matters." :"Older towers are hardwired and senile Colonel…you would know…over." :- Conveniently reminding Colonel Hoffman about his age (Songs of Sirens). :"What, that I think you're an egotistical, insensitive prick? There I said it…a mystery no longer," :- Raven rhetorically answer's Baird's question about her "true feelings" concerning him. :"Then I will need a full analysis report of the problem when I get there, and preferably not some poorly hand-written scribble on a bar napkin…" :- Grudgingly requesting Captain Miller for an inquiry on her next assignment (Song of Sirens). :What's the matter with you people, somebody could have gotten hurt!" :- Barking at Sigma squad after discharging their firearms in a kitchen, attempting to kill a cockroach. :"Do yourself a favor and just shoot me now before I get loose and cut your throat in your sleep," :- Raven sneers at Morose during her captivity (Songs of Sirens). :"So what is it Sergeant?…because I can tell by that dumbfounded look on your face that you didn't come all the way over here just to give Hoffman a progress report on my behavior…" :- Trying to get under Sergeant Jacquin's skin. :"I can't wait to burrow into my erotic fantasies, the next time I'm sitting on the can." :- Referring to the smut book Raven intends to use for toilet paper. :"You know, these ears do work!" :- When Baird quietly, subtly calls her a "psycho bitch." :"Keep it up, asswipe…you have to sleep sometime." :- Threatening Baird after making a crude comment. :"I am not an animal, my primitive instincts do not preside over my actions…" :- Talking with the other Feral. :"You killed Stranded and Gears for your own amusement, don't bullshit me...and then turned it all around and blamed it all on the Feral, you son of a bitch!" :- Accusing Morose of murder. :"I don't need some shrink digging into my head, looking for some senseless repressed memories while coughing up some ludicrous reason to diagnose me with some vague, rhetorical diagnosis of post-traumatic stress disorder, thus requiring me to make regular appointments to sit and do nothing but spill my sappy life story to some old hag who has nothing better to do with her time but tell me shit I already know... :- Protesting to Colonel Hoffman about a routine psyche evaluation. Category:Characters Category:Feral